Bobbi Zhao
Bobbi Zhao is a 16-year-old former Slytherin and a fugitive witch. She ran away from Hogwarts in her fifth year and is still on the run. Her roleplayer is JordynPallas. Biography Barbara "Bobbi" Zhao was born to Amelia and Feng Zhao, both of whom were former Slytherins. Feng came from a long line of parseltongue-speakers, a trait which he passed onto his only child, Bobbi. Feng and Amelia met at Hogwarts and enjoyed each others' company. A few years after they graduated, they decided to get married. The couple was very well off between their inheritances and the fact that they both had important jobs in the Ministry of Magic. They lived in a large home in a rich part of town and enjoyed living in luxury. After several years of marriage, Amelia chose to put her career on hold to have Bobbi. Bobbi was always quiet as a child and grew up mostly alone as her parents were usually at work. She learned to fend for herself and grew to be a clever and resourceful girl. When Bobbi was five, she decided to try an experiment. She had seen her father talking in a weird words to the family's pet snake and wanted to see if she could talk to them as well. To her surprise, as she spoke to the animal it seemed to hear her and even spoke back. When her parents returned home after work, she showed them her new ability. Her parents weren't shock that Bobbi could speak parseltongue and were proud that she had inherited the trait. They encouraged her to practice the ability, but warned her that she could not let anyone else know that she could speak to snakes. When Bobbi turned eleven, her Hogwarts letter arrived and she was thrilled to be able to attend the same school that her parents went to. They arrived at the station early and found a seat in one of the first compartments. Soon she was joined by two boys, a first year and a second year, Uriah Westervelt and Will Daventry. Eventually another girl her age, Florence Zvitkovitz, came into the compartment. The four of them talked together and got to know each other on the ride to Hogwarts. Bobbi found that she enjoyed having people to talk to that were her age. She felt comfortable talking with them and wondered if she should tell them about her ability to speak Parseltongue, but ultimately decided against it as she remembered her parents warning to not tell anyone. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Bobbi hoped that Uriah or Florence would be sorted into the same house as she was. She planned on getting being sorted into Slytherin, like her parents and when Uriah was sorted into Ravenclaw she was a bit disappointed. When it was finally her turn, she was placed into Slytherin, just as she had hoped. She was glad that she could continue her parents legacy in the house. Florence went right after her and was sorted into Ravenclaw with Uriah. Despite none of her friends being in the same house as her, she was glad that they would still have some classes together and would be able to meet in between or after their classes. Bobbi loved being at Hogwarts and being able to interact with others her age though she remained relatively quiet and didn't initiate conversations much. She went home for the summer and continued to improve her parseltongue and sent owls to her friends. Eventually, she realized that she was receiving no letters from Florence. She was unhappy that she couldn't talk to her and was worried about her friend. Once they got back to Hogwarts however, Florence told them that she was unable to contact them from America, which eased Bobbi's worries. In her second year, some Bobbi's housemates began to bully her. She wasn't as outspoken as the rest of them and didn't have the confident, powerful apperance as they did. They teased her and called her a fraud and a fake Slytherin, despite her extreme loyalty to her house. She didn't tell her friends about the bullying however, afraid that they would call her a fraud as well and that they would abandon or exclude her like some of the members of her house. In her third year, Bobbi made a decision that defied everything her parents had taught her. She decided to tell her friends that she could speak Parseltongue. When she did tell them, they were excited, though a bit shocked, because her ability would allow them to communicate with snakes. They had fun having Bobbi translate the words of various snakes that they managed to collect. Bobbi enjoyed being so revered in her group of friends, especially since she was still being bullied in her own house. In her fifth year, Bobbi began to notice that her friends seemed to be treating her a lot more like a messenger between the snakes and them and it frustrated her. She stayed calm about it for a while and still played translator for them, convincing herself that things would be better after the holiday break which was coming up soon. The bullying had gotten worse and between that and feeling less like a friend to Florence, Will, and Uriah didn't help her emotions. She determined that she would relax over the break and when she got back, she would tell her friends about the bullying. However, after the break she realized that it wasn't the right time to tell her friends about what she'd been going through. Florence had somehow changed drastically over the break, but she refused to say what had happened. Bobbi and the rest of her friends grew extremely worried about her, but Florence continued to changed without ever giving a reason why. She became harsher and colder to their shock, but her change wasn't just in her personality. She convinced them to call her Arden and began to dye her hair crazy colors. Bobbi was extremely worried for Arden, but every time that she tried to reach out to her, Arden wouldn't tell her what happened. Bobbi had a hard time adjusting to the change, but she learned to accept that things would never go back to normal. Near the end of the school year, Arden explained to the group everything that had been going on in her life, including her parents being con artists and her evading of the Ministry after accidently killing a Muggle. Bobbi then confessed about the bullying and how she felt her ability to speak Parseltongue was being over-used. The rest of the group also added their own private issues and together they decided that they could solve their problems by running away from Hogwarts. After careful planning and a well-timed distraction, they were able to make their escape into the Forbidden Forest. They soon realized that they had no idea how to survive in the forest, but fortunately ran into a group of mixed breeds- children of a magical creature and a wizard- that lived in the forest. The two groups made a deal that the Mixed Breeds would help them start their new life in the Forbidden Forest, so long as the run-aways didn't harm them. Eventually they decided that they were ready to leave the mixed breeds and began travelling as fugitives. Ultimately, the wizarding world proclaimed them dead and the fugitives never returned to Hogwarts. Personality Bobbi is a very quiet girl and prefers to keep things to herself. She was alone at home most of the time and grew to be very independent and self-sufficient, though she does enjoy being with small groups of people. She has many goals for herself that she hopes to achieve, but she doesn't like to let other people in on them. As a Parseltongue-speaker, she gets along well with animals and other creatures. She is very loyal and trustworthy. She is very gentle and it takes a lot to anger her, but when she does get angry she often takes it to extremes. Bobbi worries a lot about the people she cares about and what other people think about her. She often catches others off-guard since she is so quiet. Looks Bobbi has very dark brown hair with a natural wave to it. She often leaves her hair down. She doesn't dye her hair, but in the summer it has lighter tones to it. She has brown eyes and is 5'4". She often doesn't worry about her appearance, especially after she ran away and hardly interacts with anyone besides her friends. Wand Bobbi's wand is made of Acacia wood with a gold coating. It has a phoenix feather core and is nine inches long. Alliances * Arden Zvitkovitz (Best Friend) * Uriah Westervelt (Best Friend) * Will Daventry (Best Friend) * Mixed Breeds Enemies * Lord Voldemort * Death Eaters * Some Slytherins Abilities/Traits * Bobbi can speak Parseltongue * Bobbi comes from a rich family * Bobbi is very quiet * It takes a lot to get Bobbi mad, but when she does she often goes to extremes * Bobbi prefers solitude or small groups * Bobbi is independent * Bobbi has many aspirations for herself, but she doesn't like to make them public * Bobbi often catches people off-guard * Bobbi prefers animal to people most of the time * Bobbi cares deeply about her friends and is often the one that worries the most * Bobbi is gentle and easy-going Gallery BobbiZhao.jpg BobbiZhao1.jpg BobbiZhao2.jpg BobbiZhao3.jpg BobbiZhao4.jpg BobbiZhao5.jpg BobbiZhao6.jpg BobbiZhao7.jpg BobbiZhao8.jpg BobbiZhao9.jpg BobbiZhao10.jpg BobbiZhao11.jpg BobbiZhao12.jpg BobbiZhao13.jpg BobbiZhao14.jpg Category:JordynPallas Category:Female Category:Former Student Category:Former Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:British Category:Fugitive Wizard Category:Sixteen Category:Parseltongue